The Bite of '87
by Proromayev
Summary: What really happened during the bite of '87? Was Foxy really the one who did the bite? Who was the victim? Where did golden Freddy come from? Why did his exoskeleton get removed? What did mike have to do with this? Read and find out! *Disclaimer* I don't own FNAF


I remember it like yesterday, the bite. I was a kid, 6 years old, having the time of my life. It was my birthday, and I was happy. It was at year, 1987 and I wanted to go to this new pizza place in town. It was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a really popular Pizza place. I begged and begged my parents to go, and finally, with some help from my 10 year old sister, we managed to persuade them to go.

The next day, I went there and immediately I heard birthday music. I saw a kid, 8 years old, sitting on a chair with birthday balloons tide to it. He seemed like a rich spoiled person who liked to brag a lot. Around him were Golden Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

I walked past them to an empty table, where a waitress asked us what we would like to eat. We gave her our orders, and she walked away. I heard the last notes of the birthday song, and the kids cheering. Then Bonnie and Chica walked to the stage and started setting the instruments up. Freddy started joining them, when all of a sudden that birthday kid took out a stick made out of stone, and began whacking Freddy yelling "MORE MORE MORE!"

Now, if you don't know, they are animatronics, that could somehow feel pain like humans do. Luckily, Freddy was used to kids doing that, so he walked past the kid with Golden Freddy walking behind him. They began performing their most famous song, "Pizza People". After they were done, the boy screamed "MORE! I WANT MORE BIRTHDAY STUFF!" The parents gave the owner a bit more money for him to help make him quiet. The owner, Freddy Fazbear, walked to the child and asked, "How about we get our stars to give you a small tour of pirates cove! Is that what you want Bernard?" The boy thought about it, and then said, "Ok"

The parents of the other children picked them up a long time ago, so it was only our family, his family, and the owner. I went to the pirates cove, hoping for some private time with Foxy before he arrives. Luckily, he and the owner were talking about Freddy, so I got a bit of time.

When I reached there, I saw fake waves, as well as some sand. There was a stage there, where I saw Foxy. He was sitting on the stage, playing some chords on his guitar, waiting for some person to see the robotic pirate fox. He saw me and said "Ahoy, matey! What brings you here in my cave? Trying to steal my booty?" He gestured towards a chest filled with some menus. I smiled and walked to him. "No, just want to see my favorite fox." I sat down next to him. He looked happy and asked, "Well, do you want to hear my story of how I became a pirate?" I told him, "Yes caption!"

He stood up and offered his unhooked hand to me. He pulled me on the stage and asked, "Well, matey, before I tell you my tale of sorrow and woe, what's your name?" "Mike!" I replied. "Well Mike, here's how it goes. I first was a fox who would get food off the street, where one... " He continued telling me the story, sometimes playing a song on his guitar and singing that part.

But halfway through the story, Bernard walked in while beating Golden Freddy. I saw that he was restraining himself from attacking the boy. He was new to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and didn't suffer getting whacked… until today. The boy got bored and went to Foxy, and ripped his ear off. Foxy was used to this abuse, so he just stood still as if he was deactivated.

The boy got bored with playing with his ear, so he threw it on the stage and went back to beating Golden Freddy. Not being able to take the beating any longer, he lifted the boy with his strong bear arms and roared in his face. While he was doing that he kept on squeezing the arm muscles, almost snapping Bernards arms in half. Foxy then ran off the stage, and he could run 15 miles per hour, and began defending Bernard.

I was just standing on the stage, watching this scene happen. Golden Freddy attacked Foxy, ripping his suit in many places, revealing the metal and wires inside. Foxy then bit Golden Freddy, unfortunately hitting the metal inside, causing his jaw to be slack. Foxy then used his hook to rip golden freddys neck, causing his head to be tilted lopsided. The guard ran in and yelled, "Stop now!" Golden Freddy just walked to the guard and… bit his head. When he backed off, I saw a pink thing, which disappeared down Freddy's "throat". That caused him to stop moving forever.

The guard went slack across the wall. I ran over to him to check if he was alive. He was, but for some reason he couldn't move. He didn't utter a sound ether. Mr. Fazbear came in and asked, "What in the world happened here?" My parents and Bernards parents were coming from the back, chatting. They immediately stopped talking and stared in amazement and horror at the room. "What happened here Foxy?" Mr. Fazbear asked. The animatron could only make a screech.

That was about thirty years ago. The day after the incident, a reporter arrived at our doorstep. She asked to interview me and I only told her one sentence. "Guard without frontal lobe." It's the first words I said in a while. After that, I had to wait a week before I could talk again.

Now I am pulling my car into the parking lot of the Pizza place. Freddy has retired a long time ago so I didn't know who was the manager. When I went into the office though, I saw that the manager was… Bernard. He greeted me and asked me what I am doing here. I told him that I wanted the job of Night Watchman. He gave me the job right away. I walked around the pizza place. I saw the band performing, without Golden Freddy. It seemed that they can no longer move. I went to Pirates cove, where I saw curtains around the stage, with an out of order sign.

I ignored the sign, and went past the curtains. Inside, I saw Foxy, torn up, sitting on some boxes. He slowly turned his head towards me, all the gears making loud noises. He opened his mouth and said in a very weak voice, "What are you doing here? Didn't you read the sign matey?" I smiled and asked, "Remember me?" He paused for a bit, and then asked, "Mike?"

I replied, "The one and only. I never got to hear the end of that story. Can you finish it?" And for the first time in years, Foxy moved his arm, picked up his guitar, and started telling his tale from where he left off.

**THE END**


End file.
